The Legend of the Sphere of Mirasol
A long time ago, when Mirasol and Tynavayu were mere baby planets, they were in the wrong place in comparison to their sun. Mirasol was practically behind Tynavayu, which caused all sorts of problems with the environments. Mirasol did not get enough sun, which meant there weren't enough plants for the people to live off, and they were starving. Tynavayu on the other hand, got to much sun, which meant seas and oceans were drying out. This went on for a long time, because no one knew how to stop it. What no one knew as well, was that this misplacement was no accident. It was purposefully done by the sorcerer Vecarium, who hated the two new planets, for he could see in time, and had seen that they would become the two planets with the most powerful Magic of Good. He wanted to destroy them before that could happen. On one of the worst days in the life of Mirasol, a young woman, Ana, daughter of a farmer, was wandering through the woods near her house, trying to find something to eat. Not for herself, but for her five younger brothers and sisters. She came upon a clearing in the middle of the woods. There she found a piece of wood, floating in the air. When she came close enough though, the piece of wood caught on fire. Ana backed away, but then walked towards it, because she felt connected to it. She touched the piece of burning wood, and it spoke to her: "Brave child, you have come here to help your family, and were brave enough to touch fire. I grant you the Elemental Powers of Earth and Sun. Do good with these powers, help other. I have faith in you..." After that, the piece exploded into thousands of little pieces, which together formed a sphere, a new sun. This second sun was bound to the first sun, which took Mirasol and placed it closer to the first sun, and Tynavayu further away. The environments were back to normal again, and Ana was crowned queen of Mirasol. A palace was built around the second sun. Ana called it the Sphere of Mirasol. Also did she make one thing sure: every single member of the royal family had hearts of pure gold, just like hers. And Vecarium? He tried to defeat Mirasol by destroying the Sphere of Mirasol, but he didn't even get close to it. But he did say, that he would make sure that someday, when the Elemental Powers of Earth and Sun were at there weakest, he would strike again. Not as himself, but he'd make someone else do it for him, someone close to the royal family, someone who could destroy them easily. Only, this was forgotten over time, and no one would be here to tell the Guardian Fairy of the Elemental Powers of Earth and Sun to stop him, before he stopped Mirasol. Another reason the people chose Ana as their queen, was because she loved nature and her surroundings with all her heart, and she cared for her family and friends. She didn't keep all the power for herself, but used it to help others is need. Everyone loved her back and she helped Mirasol into a perfect state. But Ana always kept in mind that she would tell the next Guardian Fairy of the Elemental Powers of Earth and Sun, to watch out and make her tell the next. Because Ana was the only one who still knew what the wizard Vecarium had said. And she didn't plan on leaving the Guardian Fairy of the Elemental Powers of Earth and Sun on her own when Vecarium came back. This is one of the first stories written in the Palaia Angelliae. It is also one of the most famous, because every girl, and boy as well, on Mirasol, is told this story. They need to learn to be kind to nature and their surroundings, but also to their family and friends, like Ana. Category:Legends